User talk:Person987
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metal Fight Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tsubasa Otori page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DranzerX13 (Talk) 01:36, October 26, 2010 Adoption Hi. I see that the administrator is inactive and you're the only active contributor. I gave you rollback as reward for good work. You can adopt this wiki. That means that you got sysop rights. Please reply me here. Regards, Tim (SVG) 10:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually I am the member of original beyblade wikia but would like to contribute here too. One thing more,this wikia is trailing behind a lot I can give u some ways to help u :).Let me know what u hv decided don't think I am rude I just want the welfare of this wiki :).Asansol blaze 12:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) adopting wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hi You Are Sending Me Foolish Alerts And Warning Me. What About Dark Poseidon Page ?? You Copied Whatever I Wrote. First Of All, You Are A Cheater. I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOUR PICTURE. I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE MY SIGNATURE. WHEN DID YOU MAKE THIS WIKI? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 How so I find DranzerX13? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 i wanna be an admin here. kaitranzer and plz enable chat. Hi, I seem to be having trouble getting the information out of the table in Julian Konzern's page to the space next to it. Couls someone help me with that? Thanks Oceanstar1994 00:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC)Oceanstar1994 I Think The Duck Is Cute!!!!!!! 18:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) hey Hi I,ve been searching through many wikis but none have allowed me to add one of the main aspects that they are missing. STATS for off of the beyblades, but the main one has been mercury anibus and it was a bugger to find the stats. your anubis pafe is blocked so I cant add the missing stats so can you help with that please coz no other wiki has an anubis page unblocked and I would really like to add the stats also check the pafes I have edited the stats are added there as well can you also let me know about new pages so I can add there as well thanks. Hey, What Happened To The Duck??????? :| :\ :/ :? 20:29, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin:Kai Can i be a admin User:Kaitranzer plz i helped a lot plz and enable message wall plz. Person Hey bro i added Ray's Page.I will add all drigers too. KaiDranzer 04:52, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok i might also help you in metal fight come in chat . :D Eatle19.04 (talk) 16:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Can I become an admin?